Derrière son sourire
by Xiaping
Summary: Lisez pour voir


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Shungiku Nakamura

Derrière son sourire.

Misaki avait toujours le don d'avoir un visage souriant, ne se plaignait jamais prenant toujours soin de moi. Ce sourir qu'il m'offre tous les matins dont je ne me lasse pas. Il n'y a rien de plus important en ce bas monde que son bonheur. Lui qui a su prouver à mon père que nôtre relation est sérieuse moi je n'avais qu'une envhie arracher sa tête à ce vieux crouton.

Il est devenu indispensable à ma vie, son innocence et sa naïveté sont tellement attachantes même s'il s'offusque quand je le taquine dessus. Cet être si sensible et si fragile qui fait de ma vie un rêve permannent. Aujourd'hui je le trouve un peu triste même s'il me souris en cet instant comme s'il croyait que je ne voyait cette tristesse au fond des yeux.

Alors je veux savoir ce qui perturbe mon petit ange. Je m'approche doucement de lui, le prend dans mes bras, sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre :

« baka d'Usagi, tu vois pas que je cuisine »

Je ne peux m'empeché de sourir dans son cou :

« suki da yo Misaki », je le vois doucement rougir et j'avourais que j'adore cette réaction alors pour accentuer cette rougeur je lui mord tendrement son oreille sachant pertinnament que c'est un de ses points sensibles. En réaction il lâche ses ustensiles de cuisines, et fini par se retourner vers moi.

« que veux tu pervers »

« suki da yo » je te réponds, tu baisses la tête et me dit que le repas est bientôt près si enfin je décide de te laisser tranquille, je fait mine de vouloir continuer mon calin mais je finis par te relacher.

On fini par passer à table mais je te trouve bien silencieux toi qui me parle si souvent du déroulement de ta journée, je pourrais t'écouter pendant des heures. Alors je te lance un regard :

« Misaki ? »

« oui »

« quelques chose ne vas pas »

Tu fuis mon regard et me dit que non, que tu es juste fatigué mais pour une fois je ne vais pas laisser passer j'ai besoin que tu te confis à moi, de me prouver que tu as besoin de moi. Je le vois se lever de table alors ni une ni deux je le soulève dans mes bras et l'emmène avec moi dans le canapé et le fait assoir sur mes genoux.

Surpris tu ne te débats pas. On se regarde et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te pertube. Doucement je caresse ta joue comme pour t'aprrivoiser, pour ne pas t'effrayer, tu es étonné de cet tendresse moi qui est l'habitude de te sauté dessus et d'aller droit au but, je n'y peut rien si tu es si désirable.

« parle moi, je t'en prie »

Tu es devenu plus ouvert envers moi depuis que notre relation avance dans le temps. J'attends toujours secretement que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, même si tu me prouves par tes gestes que tu tiens à moi mais ce soir ce n'est pas de cela que je veux débattre avec toi. Je veux connaître la raison de ta tristesse, alors je continu à te caresser la joue. Doucement tu viens nicher ta tête dans mon cou et je sent une larme couler, je me mets à te bercer en te disant des mots doux et répétant que je t'aime.

Après quelques minutes tu finis par te calmer et prends une grande inspiration, j'essuis de mon pouce la dernière larme. Tu me fixe de tes beaux yeux et murmure

« je aujourd'hui c'est enfin c'est c'est le jour de la mort de mes parents et je je »

Je sais par ton frère que tu te sent responsable de leur mort mais comment te faire entendre raison, comment te dire que tu n'y est pour rien mais tu es tellement persuadé du contraire.

Je prend le temps de bien choisir mes mots en espérant que cette fois si ils atteignent ton cœur. Alors je t'explique lentement les causes qui ont ammenées cette tragédie, tu m'écoute religieusement, je peux dire que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi attentif. Je sais que cette culpabilité ne s'en ira pas du jour au lendemain mais tu as fait un grand pas en me parlant même si ce n'est que quelques mots. Je vois un début de sourir se former sur ton doux visage et tu prends l'initiative de m'embrasser. Surpris je te laisse faire mon cœur bat la chamade sous cette attention.

Tu finis par te séparer de mes lèvres et tu relèves les yeux vers moi, tu rougis adorablement. Ne pouvant résister je me jète sur tes lèvres et t'embrasse fouguesement. Je nous lève du canapé et nous emmènnent dans la chambre où je te fais religieusement l'amour.

Ce soir tu m'as prouvé que tu tenais à moi en me parlant alors je te noie sous un concert de je t'aime et au comble du paroxisme du me dis je t'aime, ces trois petits mots tant désirés. Alors je redouble d'ardeur pour te prouver mon amour.

Au petit matin nous nous endormons et j'ai la certitude que ce lien qui nous unis ne pourra ce briser et je sens l'inspiration venir au grand galop, je sais que je n'ai pas fini de t'entendre crier et je ne peux que sourir à cette idée. Mais au moins la tristesse qui habitait tes yeux à fini par disparaître et j'en suis fier. Je laisse le sommeil prendre le dessus tout en serrant dans mes bras et te murmurant

« dors mon amour je veille sur toi ».

Depuis ce jour Misaki m'ouvre enfin son cœur et me fais par de ses peurs mais aussi de ses joies et j'ai bonne espoir qu'il dise enfin à son frère qu'il m'aime mais ça c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
